


When you're standin' oh so near

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*rubs hands together* </p><p>Alright here we go. So this is just a little porny ficlet that's part of this series. I want to do several of these little interludes. Some longer, some shorter. There are feelings coming with every one of these though.</p><p>This one just so happens to take place at Max's.  </p><p>  <em>“You have to be fucking kidding me.”</em></p><p>  <em> “Get out.” </em></p><p>  <em>“I should charge you for the room.”</em></p><p>  <em>“Fine, charge me for the fucking room, but get out.”</em><br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're standin' oh so near

**Author's Note:**

> So listen, here's the deal. If any of you like this, if you're enjoying this, you need to send a fruit basket to Elle because she is the reason any of this exists. She hand holds and she lets me expand her ideas and lets me bounce ideas off her, she just generally is the most amazing person and without her, none of this would have seen the light of day.
> 
> Title from _Just What I Needed_ by The Cars

They’re gathered in Max’s office, the eight of them deadlocked in a vote and Billy can’t be bothered to care. He’s watching Vane across the room, can’t take his eyes off of him. It’s only been two days since he’d had him but Billy craves him. He’s all Billy can think about. Vane flicks his eyes to Billy. The heat in his gaze doesn’t make it any easier for Billy to tune back into the conversation around him. Vane slouches just a bit, legs going wide putting himself on display. Billy feels his breath hitch and his brain short circuit. Vane’s hand traces from his knee to his groin. He rests his palm high on his upper thigh, thumb drawing slow circles just to the side of where Billy knows his cock lies. Billy feels himself start to sweat. Vane’s eyes slide down Billy’s body to zero in on his cock just as Vane strokes his thumb over the swell in his own pants. Billy’s heart thunders, he licks his lips thinking about what Vane feels like and tastes like on his tongue. Vane’s eyes slip closed briefly. When they open back up, Billy’s knees go weak. The look Vane is giving him is dark and predatory. He's snapped back to reality when Silver nudges Billy’s arm. Silver’s eyebrow is arched and his head is cocked. Silver looks between the two of them, Billy just drops his eyes to the floor.

When the room starts to clear Vane is the last one to get up. Billy stays leaning against the wall by the door. As he passes Billy, Vane brushes his knuckles against Billy’s side and cuts his eyes to the right quickly before looking at Billy again. Billy watches him enter a room at the end of the hall and after making sure no one sees him, Billy follows. As soon as the door is shut Vane is on him pressing him against the wall on the other side of the door. Vane goes to his knees, and works the fastenings of Billy’s pants with quick fingers. Billy’s head thunks back against the wall as Vane reaches inside and pulls his cock out. He’s hard already, just watching Vane in that room had been enough to heat his blood to boiling. He can’t explain the hold Vane has on him and he doesn’t want to try. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind as Vane takes him into his mouth. Tight, wet heat closes around the head of his cock and Billy bites back a moan. He feels Vane hum around him and Billy’s hips jerk forward. He bites his bottom lip to keep silent. Vane sucks hard at the head and Billy gasps unable to help himself. Vanes works him slowly. He runs the flat of his tongue down the underside, laves the base until he’s almost dripping and then licks back up to the tip. He slides his tongue over the slit probing gently as Billy’s cock leaks precome. Billy looks down, sees Vane’s eyes closed, lips red and swollen already as they stretch wide around Billy's thick cock as Vane goes all the way down. He’s hits the back of Vane’s throat and Vane swallows around him.

“Fuck.” Billy couldn’t have stopped the moan or the word if he’d tried.

He threads his fingers through Vane’s hair and this time it's Vane who moans as Billy’s fingers close tight around the strands in his hand. Billy’s hips press forward and Vane just opens his mouth and lets Billy take. Billy pushes in slow, gets all the way in and grinds. Vane’s eyes fall closed and his body relaxes. Billy pulls out and pushes back in faster this time and within a few second he’s fucking into Vane’s throat in a steady rhythm. There are tears leaking from Vane’s eyes. His airway is cut off every couple of strokes and Vane gasps for breath on the out stroke. He’s got one hand on the back of Billy’s thigh encouraging Billy to fuck his mouth and the other rubbing his own cock through his pants. Billy’s pulls out and Vane chases him. Billy tugs Vane’s head back by his hair. Vane hisses but stays still, "Tongue out.” Billy says.

Vane immediately complies. Billy rubs the head of his cock against Vane’s tongue. He slides in halfway and then back out, the head catching on Vane’s teeth. He gasps out a breath and with just a look Vane knows to close his mouth and gently scrape his teeth along the head of Billy’s cock before opening wide again. Billy moans again, this time definitely too loud. “The way you look right now, it’s fucking obscene.” Billy is breathless with way Vane responds to him. Vane just tips his head back further and Billy makes a noise in the back of his throat before shoving back into Vane’s mouth. He’s building a steady rhythm, getting closer with each thrust when the door slams open. Max stands there arms crossed against her chest. Billy stills, cock falling out of Vane’s mouth.

She looks at them both, before saying, “You have to be fucking kidding me.”

Vane has to try twice before he can rasp out a reply “Get out.” His voice is low and rough. He doesn’t bother trying to get off his knees, doesn’t even turn his head to look at her, eyes still focused on Billy’s cock bobbing in front of him. Billy can’t move, he’s frozen in place.

“I should charge you for the room.”

“Fine, charge me for the fucking room, but get out.” Vane spits out at her.

Max rolls her eyes but closes the door. The second she’s gone Vane is pulling Billy forward to get back at his cock. Before Billy can say anything Vane is sucking him deep, tongue curling around the shaft of Billy’s cock and Billy forgets Max even exists. Billy sees Vane start to work his pants open and he tugs Vane’s hair, “No. That’s mine.” Vane moans around him. He sits back on his heels and tilts his head into Billy’s hand. His eyes meet Billy’s before he opens his mouth wide. He pulls Billy in by the hips bringing Billy’s cock all the way to the back of his throat. Billy groans as Vane swallows around him. Billy cups his face and runs his thumb along Vane’s cheekbone. Billy thinks he’s exquisite. Vane closes his eyes, his lashes fan out along his cheek and Billy’s hips start to thrust slowly. He watches his cock disappear behind swollen lips. It's the prettiest thing Billy has ever seen. He’s had his cock sucked before, but no one has ever wanted it like this. Vane’s body relaxes, knees spreading wider for Billy to step between to get deeper into his throat. Both of Vane’s hands are on the back of Billy’s thighs, running up and down as he encourages Billy to fuck into his mouth faster. Vane moans around him every time Billy hits the back of his throat sending shivers up Billy’s spine. He’s so fucking hard, and he just keeps getting harder the faster he fucks into Vane’s mouth. His body breaks out in goosebumps and he feels his legs start to shake. He locks his knees as he tightens his hand in Vane’s hair.

Billy’s hips start to jerk erratically and he knows he’s getting closer, Vane knows it too. His eyes open slowly, and when they meet Billy’s it’s a hard won battle not to come on the spot with the hungry way Vane is looking at him. Vane pulls back just slightly and it only takes Billy a second to realize what he wants. He pulls out fast, his hand replacing Vane’s mouth. Vane tilts his head back, eyes trained on Billy’s cock. Billy is stripping his cock fast, hand squeezing the head on every pass, it only takes a handful of strokes before he’s coming on Vane’s face. He’s desperate to keep his eyes open to watch every streak land but it’s too good and he feels his eyes fall closed and his breath catch. Billy has to lean his upper body against the wall to stay upright as searing pleasure washes through him. The image of Vane on his knees face sporting long streaks of Billy’s come is burned into his brain. Before he can open his eyes again Vane is licking at the tip of his cock, collecting the stray drops there until Billy is too sensitive and has to push him back. When Billy looks down he sees that Vane’s beard is a mess and Vane is wiping his face with his thumb and then bringing it to his mouth to suck it clean. Billy groans and reaches down to pull him up. He turns them and pushes Vane against the wall. He starts to go to his knees and Vane stops him, “Won’t last that long.”

Billy quickly opens Vane’s pants and shoves his hand inside to stroke Vane’s cock as sucks at Vane’s neck. Vane’s hips push into his hand, his breathing shallow, biting back little moans that Billy wants more of. He runs his tongue through Vane’s beard gathering what Vane missed before taking Vane’s mouth in a rough kiss. Vane licks over his tongue and moans. He sucks Billy’s tongue chasing the taste of them. Vane’s breath is hitching, hips going unsteady, Billy can feel Vane’s knees starting to give out. He puts an arm around Vane’s waist and pumps his hand faster. Vane is moaning nonstop, barely audible but it’s making Billy’s cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again. He sucks a dark mark into the juncture of Vane’s shoulder and neck. When his teeth sink in it pushes Vane over the edge. His whole body jerks and goes weak against Billy. He comes in long pulses over Billy’s fist as Billy works him through it until Vane’s eyebrows furrow and he makes a faint hurt noise. Billy pulls his hand out just as Vane’s eyes open. Billy's licking his fingers clean and Vane’s gaze is tracing his tongue’s every move. When he’s finished, Vane pulls him in for a wet kiss.

“Come back to the fort with me.” Vane asks, after they redress. Vane hooks a finger in Billy's belt to pull him close, his body rubbing against Billy's. Billy needs to say no, he needs to put some space between them, he needs to get his head on straight. Vane is taking up too much of his mind and it’s dangerous for Billy. It makes Billy think impossible things. Vane pushes up and bites at Billy’s jaw as he tugs on Billy’s belt with a little more force. Billy can’t say no, not with the way Vane’s body feels against his or the way Vane tastes on his tongue. He can’t say no to the way Vane wants him, or the way he wants Vane in return. He nods and follows Vane out even though he knows better. Max doesn't actually charge them, just gives them a smirk as they leave.


End file.
